This disclosure relates to an apparatus and method of forming reclosable containers, and more particularly reclosable thin-walled metal containers.
It is known in the art to form thin-walled reclosable metal containers in a press, and typically a press modified with multiple tooling stations. For example, there is a substantial cost associated with the purchase of a press and tooling for manufacturing reclosable metal containers. This includes related equipment for feeding and transferring blank material, partially completed components, and final components, along with the cost of related controls. As a result, a significant expenditure is incurred with regard to the equipment for forming metal cans having reclosable caps.
It is also known to use air or other pneumatic or hydraulic processes to form metal articles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,191,032 generally describes such an arrangement. However, these arrangements use air or nitrogen pressure. The air and/or nitrogen gas must be pressurized or amplified to a high pressure in order to complete the desired metal forming. Accordingly, there is a cost for pressurizing and handling the gas required to accomplish such forming. Further, the air and nitrogen must be subsequently disposed of during cycling of the article formation. In still other instances, it has been suggested to elevate the temperature of the can body in an effort to assist in such formation.
Thus, a continued need exists for a new apparatus and method that is cost efficient and effective in forming reclosable metal cans.